


[Podfic] Just Another Morning by DazzledFirestar

by sk_lee



Category: Battle Scars (Comics), Secret Warriors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average morning on a snowy, stormy day in the Fury-Coulson household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Another Morning by DazzledFirestar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Another Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812751) by [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar). 



> Read for SHIELD Daddies Day 2014 over on Tumblr.

**64k Mp3, 9.5 MB, 11:01**

**Download @ Divshare:[HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/25714352-b55)**

 


End file.
